world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041014doirryspor
04:43 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:43 -- 04:43 GA: hi ryspor 04:43 GA: lmao im ruining everyons day how should i ruin yours 04:44 GT: ~I~ 04:44 GT: ~Vm~ 04:44 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre?~ 04:44 GA: did nate talk to you? 04:44 GT: ~Oh~ 04:44 GT: ~AH~ 04:44 GA: he insulted my hair and also said he was a cannibal 04:44 GT: ~*Ah~ 04:44 GT: ~Yeʃ~ 04:44 GT: ~Damn~ 04:45 GA: uhh 04:45 GA: so did you give him some fashion advice and/or sick burns? 04:45 GT: ~I mean to ʃay~ 04:45 GT: ~Oh dear~ 04:45 GT: ~And no, not faʃhion advice, per ʃe.~ 04:45 GA: why do you sound all nervous 04:46 GA: did you cheat on libby again goddamnit ryspor 04:46 GT: ~No~ 04:46 GT: ~No no no no I do not cheat on Libby~ 04:46 GA: did you set him off on a rampage 04:46 GT: ~I am taking ʃtepʃ to enʃvre I do not cheat on Libby, in fact.~ 04:47 GT: ~And for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, no.~ 04:47 GA: wtf if you didnt give him fashion advice then what could you have talked about 04:47 GT: ~Oh~ 04:47 GT: ~Yov know~ 04:47 GT: ~Thingʃ~ 04:47 GA: did you talk about genitals hehe 04:48 GT: ~I only talk abovt, or even remotely approach the ʃvbject of genitalʃ with yov, for whatever benighted reaʃon.~ 04:49 GA: k 04:49 GA: alright lets 20 questions it 04:49 GA: thats um, what, 5 questions so far 04:49 GA: 6? 04:49 GA: w/e 04:49 GA: is it orange 04:50 GT: ~...Nate'ʃ text iʃ orange, ʃo...yeʃ?~ 04:50 GA: haha knew it 04:50 GA: omg did he say he hates me and doesnt want to be my friend 04:50 GT: ~Not~ 04:50 GT: ~Exactly~ 04:50 GA: he wants to kill me and eat me? 04:50 GT: ~No~ 04:50 GA: he has unrequited feelings for me? 04:51 GT: ~Poʃʃibly? He'ʃ mvlling it over aʃ we ʃpeak, actvally, ʃo...I'll get back to yov, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 04:52 GA: hahah another one seduced by doir 04:52 GT: ~It~ 04:52 GT: ~Might not be the qvadrant yov're thinking of~ 04:53 GA: black love? 04:53 GA: oh shit does he want to be my moirail 04:53 GA: fuck him ive already got a not moirail and nate stinks like baby diapers 04:57 GT: ~No no nO NO NO~ 04:58 GA: whyre you freakin out so much 04:58 GA: like seriously im basically the chillest person ever just send me the log and ill figure it out 04:59 GT: ~No I can't ʃend yov the log~ 04:59 GA: why not 04:59 GT: ~It'ʃ...imperʃonal that way, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 05:00 GA: cmon i never withhold my logs 05:01 GT: ~Pleaʃe jvʃt let me do thiʃ Doir~ 05:01 GA: aw i want to see if he said anything positive 05:01 GA: about me 05:01 GA: does he like being my friend at least 05:02 GA: thatll make my denial of whatever proposal he makes even sweeter lmao 05:02 GT: ~Pleaʃe don't~ 05:03 GT: ~Deny it~ 05:03 GT: ~Or~ 05:03 GT: ~Think it over I ʃvppoʃe~ 05:03 GA: yeah um that kid needs a real therapist and as good as i am at cuddling i doubt i can help him 05:04 GT: ~Yov ʃnapped him ovt of a mvrderovʃ rampage. That'ʃ abovt aʃ ʃerendipitovʃ aʃ theʃe thingʃ get.~ 05:04 GA: cant people ever contact me with happy news or like 'hey doir whats up bud my favorite color is purple whats yours' and not 'shit doir shits happening go be moirails with nate' 05:05 GA: okay that was a one time thing 05:05 GA: i just happen to be a good goddamn friend and instead of wanting to tie him up i wanted to talk it out with him 05:06 GT: ~I~ 05:06 GA: you dont just go and shoot bank robbers or w/e you talk it out with them and then arrest them later 05:06 GT: ~Yov're right, I~ 05:07 GA: 'ill give you a hot pocket if you stop robbing this bank' is like 'ill be your friend and everything will be good if you stop tryna kill us all' 05:07 GT: ~I've been ʃhoving thingʃ along again~ 05:07 GA: stop shipping me with my friends damnit this aint tumblr 05:07 GT: ~I'll jvʃt ʃhvt vp and leave now, yeʃ~ 05:07 GT: ~Goodbye~ 05:07 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:07 -- 05:07 GA: wait dont you wanna talk about anything mundane like the weather-- nope youre gone 05:07 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 05:07 --